


Gushers

by orpwrks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoptive Single Parent Claude, Fic of Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: Nolan learns to drive.
Relationships: Claude Giroux & Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Gushers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [iaintafraidofnoghostbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear). Log in to view. 



> This is a fic from the “Where the Heart Is” universe by iaintafraidofnoghostbear which is absolutely AMAZING and you should definitely read! I also want to thank that amazing author so much for allowing me to write this and to allow me the honor to experience their work.

Learning to drive for Nolan had been a much larger and more difficult ordeal than anyone, especially Claude, had expected. He was nervous behind and the wheel and just never felt like he had what he coined “the drivers instinct”. When faced with road challenges, he froze and it shook his confidence. 

“Nol, you busy?” Claude called up the stairs  
“Not really, what’s up?” Nolan replied, jogging down the stairs to talk to his dad.  
“Come to the grocery with me?” Claude asked.  
Nolan nodded and shoved on some shoes. 

As they got out to the drive way Claude tossed the keys at Nolan, his reflexes snatching them out of the air swiftly.  
“This was a driving ambush” Nolan unimpressed voice claimed.  
“Buddy, you gotta practice. You’re gonna be fine, you just have to be a little more confident.” Claude placated. A groan sounded from Nolan as he climbed into the passenger seat fiddling with all of the settings to fit him. 

“Okay, before we drive: we breathe.”  
“Seriously, Dad?” Nolan’s eyebrows went up.  
“Yes, seriously. Now, in for 4, hold for 3, out for 4. 1,2,3...” Claude brought them all the way through the practice, Nolan begrudgingly following his calming cadence. 

By the time Nolan parked the car in the parking lot, his hands were damp with nervous sweat.  
“Nol, that was good. A little slow and your planning was a little off, but a great job nonetheless. You got us here safe,” Claude put his hand on his shoulder.  
But by the time they got back out to the parking lot, Nolan’s pleas and sad looking eyes convinced Claude to drive them home. 

——————

“Honestly, Clo, you know I drove with him last week, I don’t think it’s that he doesn’t like driving. I think he’s just nervous and not very confident in his skills.” Danny placated him on the phone that evening. Claude didn’t know how to help the situation more than he was.  
“Yeah, it kinda reminds me of when he was nervous about shifting.” 

——————

Nolan pulled his knees to his chest in the passenger seat next to him.  
“Nol, it’s okay. You’ll have more chances to try. It’s not a big deal, bud.” Claude comforted, patting Nolan’s knee. Claude knew the moment he saw Nolan’s face as he walked back through the DMV glass doors after his drivers test that it hadn’t gone well. He looked torn and hadn’t said anything besides curtly scheduling his next test at the desk.  
Nolan just shrugged sadly and looked out the window in response to his dad. 

The car ride was quiet. Claude could see Nolan’s shoulders shake just the tiniest bit and a tiny sniffle come out before roughly wiping his face. He knew his son, he didn’t comment. He knew he’d come to him later but right now he didn’t need his father interfering. 

When Claude finally pulled the car into the driveway, TK’s truck was already sitting cooling in his usual spot on the left of the driveway. Claude had texted him what had happened when Nolan was still busy at the DMV and to let himself into their house when he got there. 

Nolan perked up seeing the chipping paint car and his father’s knowing smile. They got out of the car and Nolan immediately rushed into the house. Claude followed behind to see TK wrapping his arms around Nolan.  
“I brought Gushers” Claude heard TK quietly tell Nolan. They were Nolan’s sad snack, those fruity gushers had been his favorite food after a bad game for years.  
“Thank you” Nolan’s voice cracked. TK wrapped his arm around Nolan’s shoulder and led them up the stairs. 

It was in that moment watching TK’s stupid camo backpack that he had bought him for a Christmas present the past year ascend the stairs that he really trusted those kids. It hit him once again how great of a kid TK was and how happy he was that he ended up with Nolan.

**Author's Note:**

> tk: you drive too slow anyways, if you had your license you’d make us late to literally everything.  
> nolan: i drive a reasonable speed! you’re the one who drives like 60 in a 45.


End file.
